The Music Box
by Hettie Hoffleboffer
Summary: *Completed* Harry and Ginny find each other with the help of an enchanted music box. With the help of Sirius Black, Harry uncovers secrets about his mother Lily, as well as revisit Godric's Hollow. Budding romance between Ron and Hermione also featured.
1. Ginny's Gift

Chapter 1 

Ginny's Gift 

  


Harry woke again with a cold sweat and a searing pain on his forehead. The nightmares had become increasingly worse and more frequent over the past few months since the death of Arthur Weasley at the Ministry.   
The Ministry had maintained that the death was an accident, but the high-pitched laughing in he heard every time he dreamt of the accident suggested otherwise. Harry couldn't help but feel that Voldemort had something to do with it. He only wished he knew for sure.  
Harry decided that it was no use going back to sleep for awhile, so he put on his glasses and robe and got out of bed quietly.  
He grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill and tiptoed through his dorm (and Neville's snores) and downstairs to the common room.  
At the foot of the stairs he stopped. Someone with flaming red hair was sitting alone in front of the fireplace.  
"Ginny?"  
"Oh!" Ginny yelped as she whipped around startled. "You scared me Harry!"  
"What are you doing down here?"  
Ginny blushed, she realized that she was wearing just her nightgown. "Er, I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. How about you?"  
"Me neither" Harry said as he rubbed his head in afterthought. "I reckoned that I would work on some homework I didn't finish earlier."  
Harry didn't know what to really say to her. After all, Ginny had been the most reserved of all the kids since the death of their father. And this was most unusual, as she was generally the most passionate of all the Weasley children and always wore her heart on her sleeve.  
Sure sometimes late at night Harry could hear whimpering coming from Ron in his bed, and even the twins, Fred and George had lost their luster for their usual jokes and pranks. But Ginny had never shed a tear. Ron always told him "She's in shock, she acts as though it never happened."  
Anxiously needing some small talk, Harry noticed that Ginny was holding something in her hand. It was a small wooden box.  
"What do you have there?" He asked, nodding towards the box.  
"Oh, this?" she said, remembering what she was holding. "It's a music box."  
"A music box?" Harry asked as he put down his homework and sat beside Ginny in front of the fireplace.  
Harry watched Ginny caress the tiny box. It was oak with ornately carved flowers and leaves scrolling across the top and sides. Harry thought it must have been quite precious for her to treat it so gently.  
The only other music box Harry had ever seen was the one belonging to his Aunt Petunia. It was a gift from his Uncle Vernon when they were young. It was old and scratched, with a faded looking picture of a young girl on it. When opened, its gears were exposed (Dudley had pulled out the plastic ballerina inside and blamed Harry when they were six), and played Aunt Petunia's favorite song out of tune. Very different from the one before him now.  
"Yes, my father gave it to me for my birthday last year." Ginny said slightly bowing her head just enough for Harry to notice.   
When Ginny recognized Harry's interest in the box, she continued. "It's enchanted."  
Ginny opened the box. As Harry expected, there was indeed a dancer inside, but he was pleasantly surprised, for the dancer had a partner, and they suddenly came to life and gracefully danced atop the mirrored surface like miniature people.  
Ginny went on, "Daddy got it from the Ministry archives. When it first came to the Ministry, the girl here was all alone. She had become so bored of dancing all by herself, she decided to go on strike. So anytime her owner opened up the box, she paced back and forth with a picket sign, demanding for a partner to keep her company."  
Ginny tried hard to hold back a giggle. "Her owner gave up the box to the ministry and they kept it in the archives. Daddy came across it years later and created an ordinance so that she could have a partner and that's when I got it I suppose."  
Harry gave a laugh as he watched the couple whipped around and around in an enchanted bliss.  
The box played a melody that Harry had never heard before. It was strange and yet eerily beautiful at the same time. For a moment, he thought that he had heard it before.  
Harry looked up at Ginny as she stared into the fire thoughtfully. He noticed how her auburn hair swept away from the warm glow the fire gave to her smooth face. The fire danced in the reflection of her blue eyes as she stared into it.   
Harry realized how much Ginny had changed from the girl he always thought of as just Ron's little sister. Until now, he still thought of her as the silly eleven-year-old girl who would gush and run away embarrassed at the sight of him. This same girl had slowly grown up right in front of his eyes and he had never noticed . . . until now.  
Noticing his stares, Ginny began to bite her lower lip. She sighed deeply putting down the music box and turned to him.  
"Ginny," Harry started, "I never told you how sorry I am about your father."  
"I know." She said. "He must have been like a father figure to you as well." She finished as her face began to quiver.  
"Yeah, he was. I can't tell you how much your family means to me. I..." but Harry stopped as Ginny began to cry.  
"Harry," Ginny said now as she tried to keep her composure, "It wasn't an accident you know."  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. _How did she know?  
_ "What?!"  
"Daddy's death, it wasn't an accident. Everyone says it was, but it's a lie." Ginny said, tears streaming down her face now, "I think it was . . . " she whispered, " . . . you-know-who."   
Ginny couldn't hold back anymore, she covered her face with her hands and began to sob.  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
Although his mind was reeling, without even thinking, Harry grabbed Ginny and held her close to him. She continued to wail, the sound of her cries muffled by his robe. Harry held her tighter. Ginny went on for a few minutes before he spoke again.  
"Ginny, how do you know it's Voldemort?' He asked.  
Ginny stopped crying so that she could explain. "Ever since, well, the Chamber of Secrets, I often have dreams of him." She sniffled.  
"Go on," Harry pleaded.  
"I can see myself in his head, when he does things. I try to stop him, but I can't move. It's like I'm frozen in the chamber again." She confessed. Ginny went on, speaking even faster now, "I never told you how scared I was during the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The night before, I had a dream you had some sort of battle in a graveyard with him. It was so scary, I tried to stop him from hurting you, but like I said, I couldn't, and he killed you."  
She held Harry tighter, "And then when you disappeared from the tournament, I thought we would never see you again."  
Ginny began to cry again on his shoulder. Harry could smell the lavender in her hair. It was intoxicating.  
Harry pushed her shoulders back so that he could look into her eyes.   
"Ginny," he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and held her face in hands. "Whatever visions past, present or future you may have, he can never be inside your head."   
Harry touched his finger to her forehead gently and went on. "I have dreams about your dad too, but not everything you dream of comes true."  
Harry looked into her deep ocean blue eyes. He wanted to protect her from all this pain she was obviously going through. "It's true that I battled Voldemort in the graveyard that night, but I'm still here, I'm not dead" He smiled, "You can't let him get to you..."   
Harry then leaned over and gently kissed the spot on her forehead where he touched. It was then, as he held her tear-stained cheeks, that he realized that even behind such a pure heart, lay a tortured soul, perhaps even more so than his own.  
Harry hadn't realized that he was kissing her until his lips had already met hers. Her lips were sweet and warm, and for the moment, he could feel her turmoil wash away.  
Ginny finally pulled away from Harry. She looked at him and smiled gently, wiping the last of her tears away.  
Harry felt slightly embarrassed that he kissed her so suddenly. "Er, sorry about that."

"It's alright, really." Ginny said, also feeling the awkwardness of the moment.  
Harry didn't feel a bit awkward though. Curiously enough, it had felt very right to him.  
He again noticed the eerie melody of the music box. He could have sworn he had heard that music once before. He picked up the box and looked at it more closely. "What is the name of this song anyway?" he asked.  
Surprised by the question, Ginny answered, "I have no idea. I never heard the song before I got the box." She sighed. "I miss him so much Harry."  
"I know you do." Harry said solemnly.  
They sat there quietly for a time. Ginny fell back again onto his shoulder and they watched the fire in a comfortable silence. Finally, they decided to retreat back upstairs to their separate dorms for the night.  
Ginny finally spoke after the long silence.   
"Harry, do you regret kissing me tonight?" she blurted out.  
Harry, now surprised this time answered thoughtfully, "No, not at all. But I do think that we have a few things to sort though now."  
Ginny held his hand and squeezed. "Yeah, I suppose we do, don't we." She grinned. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and started for her room.  
"Ginny?" Harry called to her.  
"Yes?" she stopped in front of her door.  
"You're amazing." Harry said simply.  
She grinned again and went inside.  
It was early that morning when Harry finally fell asleep. But he couldn't forget this night, thoughts of Ginny plagued his mind. The strange and enchanted melody of her music box, her prophetic dreams, but most of all, the kiss they shared in the common room. 


	2. Secrets and Letters

Chapter 2 

Secrets and Letters

"Harry? Harry!"  
"Huh, what?"  
"Harry, get up your going to miss breakfast!" said Ron, shaking Harry in his bed.  
Harry looked at the clock on his night table. He had only been asleep for a few hours, and his head was still reeling from the events of the night before.  
Harry sat up and put on his glasses.  
"Ron?"  
"Yeah?" Ron said as he finished tying his tie and proceeded to tuck it into his sweater.  
"I think I should tell you something." Harry said. He was unsure of whether or not to tell Ron at all about kissing Ginny.  
"Well you can tell me at breakfast. I will meet you downstairs. Hurry up!" Ron said, running down the stairs.  
Harry got up out of bed. As he woke up, he realized that Ginny's dreams changed everything. He decided to write Sirius about it before he went to breakfast.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I don't know how to tell you this, but I have been having dreams about Mr. Weasley's death. I wasn't sure that Voldemort had something to do with it until last night. It seems that his daughter, Ginny is also having similar dreams and she too believes that Voldemort is behind it all. I'm not sure what this all means, but I would like to hear from you about this. Please let me know soon, I feel this is very important.  
  
Harry  
  
p.s. Say Hello to Moony for me.  
  
Harry was on his way downstairs to the Great Hall when he heard a voice calling after him. It was Ginny.  
"Good morning, Harry."  
"Oh, hullo Ginny." Harry said smiling.  
"Sorry I kept you up so late last night." She said, looking curious.  
"You have no idea."  
Ginny laughed._ Even her eyes were smiling _Harry thought.  
Ginny stopped on the staircase. "Harry, will you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, anything."  
"Please don't tell Ron about last night." She said.  
Harry didn't understand. "But why? Ron is my best friend, and your brother. He should know what is going on. And I don't like keeping secrets from him."   
Except that Voldemort killed his father he thought.  
"He will, just not yet." Ginny said. "Ginny, what's going on?" Harry said.  
"Well, this is sort of embarrassing." She said biting her lip.  
"I think we are way past that now." Harry said.   
"Okay, last year at the Yule ball, after Ron found out that I was going with Neville, well, he kinda had a little talk with him."  
"Really?" Harry said, surprised.  
"Yeah, I have no idea what he said to him, but at the ball, I had to practically force Neville to dance with me!"  
Harry held back a laugh. "Are you sure that wasn't just being Neville?"  
"Yeah. Fred and George told me. And when I confronted Ron, he all but confessed to me!" Ginny said solemnly.  
By now it was too late, Harry was rolling in laughter. "Wow, I had no idea that he was that protective over you."  
Ginny smiled sarcastically at Harry. "Well me neither." She said. "So if he could act like that with just Neville of all people, imagine what he would do if he found out about last night.'  
Harry considered this for a moment. Ginny was starting to make sense.  
"Good point." He said. Harry picked up her hand in his, "And besides, we don't know where this is all going to go ourselves."  
Harry felt nervous and sweaty holding her hand. And his stomach was in knots. But he was surprised how easily she made him feel when he talked to her.  
"So you won't tell him?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
"No, I can wait."  
Ginny squeezed his hand. "Thanks for understanding."  
"No problem." Harry said cooly, as they started for the Great Hall.  
"What is up with you today?" Hermione asked casually as she reached for the toast in front of her.  
Harry hesitated. "Nothin', er, restless night." He said watching Ginny who was sitting further down the table talking to Fred, George and Ron.  
"Oh really, how very interesting." Said Hermione with a slight giggle. She was watching too as Harry stared across the table. "Care to talk about it?"  
"No, not really . . . " Harry began, but slowly turned around to her. She knew something.  
And he promised that he wouldn't tell Ron!?  
Harry lowered his voice, "Don't. Say. A..Word!" He glared at her. "She made me promise! I can't believe she told you, honestly!"   
Harry elbowed Hermione hard in the arm.  
"OW! If you haven't noticed, I can keep a secret you know. I just thought it would be fun to give you a hard time, that's all." She said rubbing her arm.  
Harry held his gaze. "Just remember, I have stuff on you too, you know . . . "  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Oh really?" Harry said with a smirk.  
"Alright, okay, I wasn't gonna tell him anyways."  
"Tell him what?" Ron asked walking over.  
"Er," Hermione started, but lost the words.  
Harry saved it luckily. "My scar was hurting me again last night from another dream."  
Hermione dropped her toast. "She was just telling me that I should write to Sirius about it."  
Harry said with relief. "But as I was just about to say, I have already written a letter, and I'm going to send it after breakfast.  
"Uh, yeah!" said Hermione, going along with it, not even knowing if it was true or not. "He needs to know about it!"  
"I see," said Ron, stuffing a sausage into his mouth. "So, so you remember what the dream was better this time?"  
Harry lied. "Nah, I can vaguely remember it."  
"Attention please, students!" Professor McGonagall shouted above all the noise in the Great Hall. "I have an announcement."  
Professor McGonagall waited patiently for the noise to die down until she continued.  
"The village of Hogsmeade is having their annual spring festivally this weekend. So, for those of you who have Hogsmeade privileges, there will be several arts and crafts exhibits. There will also be an afternoon picnic followed by an informal dance."  
The Hall cheered at the exciting news.  
"Oh man, not again!" Ron whined under his breath. And at the same time, avoiding any eye contact with Hermione.  
"I don't think they expect us to take dates like at the Yule Ball." Said Harry, already noticing the angry frown on Hermione's face.  
Without even thinking, Ron said in relief, "Good! I would hate to go through that nightmare again!"   
Hermione lost it at this point. At that she spat out, "Well, if you hadn't acted like such a stupid prat, it wouldn't have been such a nightmare, now would it!" She got up from the table and stormed off.  
Ron rolled his eyes as he watched her go, and turned back to Harry. "Do you ever think we will ever understand women?" He then got up himself and ran after her.  
"Hermione! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"  
Harry answered to himself, "Doubtful." and started laughing to himself. He wasn't even sure himself if he was ever going to understand why they just didn't get it over and done with anyways.  
Harry looked back over to Ginny, who was also watching the scene that just occurred. She flashed him a smile and went on with her breakfast. He held his breath for a moment, and sighed.  
Classes for the rest of the week were full of talk about the upcoming weekend. But it was late Friday afternoon when Harry received his answer from Sirius. He excused himself early from dinner so that he could read it alone in the common room,  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm glad you decided to write me about this. There have again been all sorts of rumors going around about what really happened in the death of Mr. Weasley. If you can, I would like to meet with you in the usual place on Saturday at dusk.   
  
Hope you are well until then,  
Sirius  
P.S. Please give my condolences, albeit late, to Ron and his family.  
  
  
The portrait hole opened. Ron and Hermione climbed through. Harry folded his letter up quickly and put it in his pocket.  
"I just don't see why you would want to sit though a boring poetry reading anyway!" Ron said to her.  
Hermione stopped," It just so happens, that Gilbert Appleby is only one of the most important, and most respected writers of his generation!"  
Ron sat down in front of the fireplace on the couch. "Harry, tell her how lame it would be to sit and listen to some old guy reciting poetry about love and flowers," he looked back to Hermione and said sarcastically, "The idea of us going to Hogsmeade is to get away from school, not go back to it!"  
Harry agreed. "Ron's right, that just doesn't sound all that great to me."  
"Well fine!" Hermione feigned a grimace. "Then would you two mind if Ginny came along with us tomorrow. She is fond of his work too."  
"That's fine with me!" Ron said. "So long as I don't have to." He turned to Harry, who was sitting on crossed fingers. "Do you mind if she tags along?"  
"I don't mind." Harry said casually. In his mind he was too excited for words. Now he could practically spend the entire day with her.  
"Then it's settled, I'll go tell her now." Hermione said triumphantly. "Goodnight my uncultured friends." She got up and headed for her dorm, winking at Harry as she passed by him. 

  



	3. The Spring Festival

Chapter 3

The Spring Festival

The day was perfect for a spring festival. All the flowers were just beginning to bloom in the meadow outside of Hogsmeade, where the picnic was set up. There were foods of all kinds laid out on the several tables decorated in a pale springy green. Hermione and Ginny had been browsing the assortment of exhibits that lay around the village while Harry watched as Ron stuffed himself with BBQ chicken wings; "They're better than moms!"  
After the picnic, they all strolled on over to Honeydukes where the poetry reading was to be held.  
"I can't wait to listen to Appleby!" Ginny said excitedly as Harry held the door into Honeydukes for her.  
"Me too!" said Hermione walking in behind her. "He has such a wonderful way of expressing himself with prose!"  
Ron came in last, rolling his eyes at Hermione.  
Hermione pointed to a table near the front and said, "Alright then, there is about an hour before the dance begins. Why don't you two have a butterbeer and we will go to the reading?"  
"Great idea," Ron said. "Then maybe we won't have to listen to Mr. Fancy Schmancy Wonderful Poet!"  
Hermione gave him a sneer and followed Ginny to the back of the pub.  
Harry watched them go. He was barely able to keep his eyes off Ginny all day. She was wearing a light pink dress with small white daisies on it. Her hair was swept back into a loose french braid, with small whisps of hair were beginning to fall about the back of her neck and around her delicate face.  
They had exchanged looks of longing all day long. Even in the carriage on the way to Hogsmeade, they were able to hold hands for a time without Ron noticing.  
Harry was remembering this when Ron took a big swig of his pint and sighed deeply.  
"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with her sometimes."  
"Huh, what?" Harry said coming out of his daydream.  
"Hermione, she's probably drooling over the dumb bloke now." Ron said, not even noticing.  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why do you care anyway?"  
"I don't." Ron said rather hastily in defense. "I just don't see why she has to be interested in every other older guy she comes in contact with!"  
Harry tried hard to conceal his laughter as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's only a poetry reading, it's not like she wants to marry him or anything."  
"I know." Ron said unconvinced. "Why can't she just go out with someone her own age?"  
Harry leaned into as said quietly, "Someone like you I suppose?"  
Ron sat back in astonishment. "I think you have had too much butterbeer my friend. I have no idea what your talking about."  
Harry was serious now. "Why don't you just ask her out? I've always known you have feelings for her."  
Ron said nothing. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to see the truth for what it was. But he realized that there was no turning back at this point.  
"Does it really show that much?" "As clear as the scar on my forehead."  
"Oh great." Ron groaned, barely missing the butterbeer as he went down headfirst on the table.  
It was a few more moments when he raised his head again and turned to Harry. "Do you think that if I asked her, she would go out with me?"  
Harry gave his friend a nudge on the arm, "You never know, you might be surprised."  
Ron smiled weakly. "Gee, that's encouraging."  
By the time they all returned to the meadow, it had completely changed. There were romantic looking lanterns everywhere, and a rather large space cleared away for dancing. The band was set up in a tent in front of the Shrieking shack and had already begun their first set when they all sat down at one of the tables.  
Harry debated in his mind risking asking Ginny for a dance, nervous that he would give away their new founded secret relationship to Ron.  
Ron, however looked very disconcerted himself. He was just sitting there next to Hermione, head resting in his palm, watching the dance.  
Harry decided that he just didn't care anymore. He really wanted to dance with her.  
"Wanna dance, Ginny?"  
"Sure!" Ginny said excitedly.  
They hopped around on the dance floor for a while before Ginny said to Harry, "Do you think that my brother is ever gonna muster up the courage to go for it with Hermione?"  
Harry simply looked dumbfounded by her cleverness in seeing Ron's and Hermione's predicament.  
"Well it's true!" Ginny said, "Look at them!"  
Harry did look back at his two best friends. Hermione was sitting there looking quite bored, but still trying to keep a smile on while tapping her feet to the music. Ron was still sitting there, head in hand, looking as miserable as she was.  
Harry was suddenly struck with an idea.  
The music had slowed down and Harry and Ginny danced their way over to Neville, where he was standing at the punchbowl with Seamus and Dean.  
"Hey Harry!" "Hi Ginny!" "How's it going?"  
Harry glanced over to Ron, who was beginning to watch them suspiciously. "We're doing great. Say Neville, would you do me a favor and ask Hermione for a dance?"  
Neville looked at him curiously. "Well I don't know," he said shuffling his feet. "I've been turned down by her before."  
Neville looked unconvinced. Seamus nudged him hard in the arm, "It doesn't hurt to ask, ya silly git!"  
Ginny understood Harry's plan and went along also. "You know Neville, I was telling her what a great dancer you were last year at the Yule Ball, and she was so envious! I betcha she would say yes."  
"All right then, if you say so." Neville said with a bit more confidence. Neville put down his cup and started walking over to the table where Hermione and Ron sat.  
"I sure hope this works." Harry said under his breath to Ginny.  
Neville trudged over to Hermione. "Hermione, would you like to dance with me?" he asked nervously.  
Ron popped up like a cork from a bottle. "Uh, sorry Neville, but Hermione just said that she would dance with me" he said, stretching out his hand to her.  
"I most certainly did naahhh..." "Come on, lets go!" Ron said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from her seat.  
"Sorry Neville!" Hermione said flying from her seat.  
A very defeated looking Neville shrugged to himself and walked back over to the punchbowl.  
"Oh Neville, the poor dear!" Ginny said looking troubled. "I didn't think that he would have taken it so hard."  
Harry and Ginny danced closely together. Harry felt like he could hold her like this forever, dancing cheek to cheek.  
"I know. He looks terribly hurt." He said.  
"I'm sorry," Ginny pulled away slightly. "You don't mind if I go over and dance with him do you?" she implored him.  
Harry nodded over to Ron and Hermione. "Nah, go ahead. It's worth it just to see them together at last." He smiled and squeezed her tightly once more before letting her go.   
Ginny walked over to Neville. "Sorry about that Neville. She really is missing out on a great dance, but can I take it instead?"  
"Alright!" Neville said thrilled.   
Harry sat back down at the table and watched his best friends. He watched as Ron turned Hermione around jerkily, trying not to step on her toes as he did. He gave Harry a wink and a thumbs up, as Hermione was laughing at something he said to her.  
Harry watched Ginny dance with Neville. She as so wonderfully companionate, so unlike his own family, the Dursleys. He adored her so much, and he wished that he could tell Ron how he really felt about her.  
Perhaps, he thought being with Hermione would help soften up his overprotection he felt for his sister.  
Harry had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet with Sirius at dusk.  
After another song with Neville, Ginny came back over to Harry at the table.  
"Well, I think Ron is a bit preoccupied for the moment, want to go for a walk?"  
"You bet I do!" Harry said, jumping from his seat.  
Arm in arm, they strolled into an unused part of the meadow on the other side of the Shrieking Shack. The night air was still warm on Harry's face as they walked through the tall grass. They found a small clearing in the grass and sat down, looking up at stars which were only beginning to brighten up the navy sky.  
Harry watched Ginny as she picked up one of the wildflowers growing in the grass around them. She pressed it to her nose, and flopped backwards into the grass, still staring into the night sky.  
Harry laid down next to her on his side, propping his head up with his hand so that he could still watch her in the light of a not quite full moon.  
"It's funny how your whole world can change in an instant, but no matter what, the stars remain the same." Ginny said reflectively.  
Harry agreed. It was only a week since they had shared their first kiss in the common room. Yet since then, he had felt they had never been apart, that it seemed to him like they were always meant to be together.  
"Ginny, can I ask you a kinda weird question?"  
"What is it?"  
"Did you always know that we were going to end up together?"  
Ginny kept looking at the sky, contemplating. "From the very first time that I saw you in Kings Cross on your first day at Hogwarts, don't ask me how I know this, but I knew somehow that we would forever be a part of each others' lives."  
The breeze had died down, but Harry could still hear the gentle rustling of the grass behind them.  
Ginny turned to him then, her eyes sparkling as her smile. "I only hoped that someday you would feel the way that I always have, and we could share such a perfect moment as this one.  
It was true. Harry had never felt anything like he did for her then. He looked into her eyes, he thought that he could swim in those blue oceans forever. Feeling moved by the moment, he leaned over and kissed sweetly.  
Ginny reciprocated his kisses even more passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Harry rolled onto his back taking Ginny in his arms with him.  
Their kiss concluded and Ginny rested her chin on her arms, which stretched across Harry's chest. He gently pulled the grass from the wisps of her hair, falling around her face. She was so enchanting to him.  
Harry looked into her exquisite face. "How on earth did I get so lucky as to end up with you?"  
"It's not luck silly, it's . . . "  
Ginny stopped suddenly. Her eyes became wide with fear.  
"What is it?" Harry asked, beginning to sit up.  
Ginny glanced at Harry and her mouth dropped open, but no words would come out.  
Harry turned around to see the large black dog that was staring them down three feet away from them. 


	4. Back to the Shrieking Shack

Chapter 4

Back to the Shrieking Shack

"Padfoot!" Harry yelped, jumping up, nearly falling back on Ginny.  
"I take it you know the dog?" Ginny asked, still shielding herself with Harry's body.  
"Of course I do, he's my . . . " Harry stopped himself. He wasn't sure that Sirius wanted Ginny to know who and what he was. "...my friend. I sometimes see him when I come to Hogsmeade."  
"I see." Ginny said. "Well what is he doing here do you think?" she said, keeping her eyes on the dog.  
Harry began petting the rather large black dog, who licked his hand a few times before beginning to tug on the sleeve of his shirt.  
"I was supposed to meet him today, but I forgot." Harry said reluctantly. "I think he has come here to find me."  
"Smart dog." Ginny said, impressed.  
Padfoot began tugging on Harry's shirt even harder now.  
"I think he wants us to follow him." Harry said, getting back on his feet before helping Ginny up as well.  
Padfoot looked at her skeptically.  
"I think she should come too, Padfoot. This is Ginny Weasley." Harry said to the dog.  
Padfoot sniffed her hand for a moment, as if verifying her, he wagged his tail and went off.  
By now, Ginny was completely bewildered. "Harry, I don't understand. Does this dog understand what you're saying?"  
"Yes," Harry took her hand. "I will explain, I promise. But first I think we should follow him."  
Padfoot led them behind the Shrieking Shack. It had only been two years since Harry had found out about his godfather, and now he was about to share one of his biggest secrets with Ginny. He hoped she would take it well.  
In the house, Harry stopped Ginny as Padfoot left the room. "Lets wait here for a moment."  
"Harry, what are we doing here?" Ginny pleaded. She watched Padfoot's shadow carefully against the wall creeping from the other room, as he transfigured back into a man.  
Ginny dug in her nails, as she grabbed Harry's arm tightly. "He's an animagus!"  
"I know." Said Harry. "Do you remember a couple of years ago when Ron broke his leg? You know, the year we had Professor Lupin at Hogwarts?"  
"Yes," Ginny said quizzically.  
"Well I found a lot about my parent's past that year."  
"Okay . . . "  
Harry looked over to the shaggy haired man standing in the doorway. Ginny followed his stares. Her mouth gaped open once again.  
"Ginny, I want you to meet Sirius Black, my Godfather."  
Harry only barely caught Ginny as she fainted in his arms.  
"Well, that went well." Harry said sarcastically, laying Ginny on the floor, trying to revive her.  
"Better than most." Sirius said walking over to them. "She will be fine in a minute."  
Harry grimaced.  
Sirius gave a smirk to his godson. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two, you know."  
Harry looked back at him. "I'm sorry Sirius. I really didn't mean to forget our meeting. He wasn't sure for what he was more embarrassed, forgetting about meeting Sirius, or getting caught with Ginny in a rather intimate moment.  
Sirius kneeled beside them, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright, although I was a bit worried. That's why I came looking for you. He looked down at Ginny. "She is a pretty girl though, reminds me of your mother a little bit."  
Harry smiled at that. Ginny was starting to stir.  
"Harry?"  
"I'm here."  
Ginny looked up at Sirius and quickly scrambled to her feet behind Harry. "Do you have any idea who that is?" she said pointing a shaky finger at Sirius.  
"Ginny, calm down. Let me . . . " Harry paused, looking at Sirius, " . . . let us explain the situation."  
Harry and Sirius took turns explaining what happened with Wormtail and his betrayal of Harry's parents. As well as the events that transpired only two years ago. Ginny just sat there enthralled in the story, barely taking the time to blink.  
"And all this time, I thought Crookshanks ate Scabbers." She finally said after they finished.  
"And it's extremely important that you keep it a secret." Sirius pressed.  
"Don't worry," Harry said. "If there is one thing she can do, it's keep a secret." He winked at her.  
"Well good." Sirius said in relief. "Now down to business. What's been going on? You said Harry that you've been having dreams again?  
Harry and Ginny proceeded to tell Sirius about how Ginny got her enchanted music box from her father, and that had given way to an admittance of both of them having dreams of her father's death being a murder, rather than an accident.  
Oddly, Sirius had not seemed interested at all about the murder or that Voldemort might have had something to do with it. What had interested him was the mention of Ginny's music box.  
"Ginny," Sirius said after much pondering, "What does this music box look like?"   
When Ginny described the box to him, his brow sank deeper into thought.  
"Sirius, there was another thing," Harry said, hoping to help him figure out whatever was on his mind about the music box. "The song it played was strange, but eerie all the same, like I had heard it before."  
Sirius looked at him most seriously as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "What was the melody? Can you hum it for me?"  
Sirius let go of Harry, realizing his own sudden reaction. Harry thought a moment, trying to remember the exact melody, but it was Ginny who chimed out the tune, note for note.  
Sirius sat there with a look of astonishment. He got up and began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and laughing.  
"I can't believe it . . . this whole time . . . Weasley had it the whole time!"  
Ginny looked at Harry for an answer, but he just shrugged in confusion himself.  
"But Mr. Black sir, I don't understand. What does my music box have to do with anything?"  
Sirius stopped in his tracks, and walked back over to the bewildered pair of teenagers. He kneeled back down and looked at Ginny with a sobering look upon his face.  
"I have heard many rumors about your father's death. It seems that shortly after his death, his office was burgled. Someone rifled through the office looking for something, yet nothing appeared to be taken. Whoever was searching through that office never found what they were looking for."  
Harry felt more confusion than ever. Ginny sat there, captivated, waiting for the answer she was so eager to find. Sirius continued. "Now Ginny, you said that your father had this box in his office for years before he gave it to you for a gift, but he never knew who it really belonged to."  
"Well yes," Ginny searched her mind or some meaning to his words. "It was in the Ministry Archives, but no one seemed to remember who it belonged to or how long it was there."  
"A memory charm!" Harry said, sitting up in his seat in revelation.  
"Yes," said Sirius with a look of satisfaction by his godson's cleverness. "It is my belief that whoever searched your father's office Ginny, was looking for that music box."  
"But why?" Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.  
"But I can't be sure." Sirius went on to himself, scratching his shaggy head. "Ginny, were there any markings, like an inscription or initials on the box at all?"  
"I don't remember seeing any." Ginny said trying to hold back the tears falling down her face.  
Still talking to himself, Sirius said, "No, they are probably hidden." He turned back to Harry, who was now comforting Ginny in his arms. "You have to go back and look for them."  
"Whose initials are we looking for?" Harry pleaded.  
"Your mothers, Harry." 


	5. The First Date

Chapter 5 

The First Date

"So how do I look Harry?" Ron said, spinning around in front of the mirror. They all had an early dinner and were now preparing for Ron's first date with Hermione. He planned to take her for a stroll around the lake and grounds of the castle.  
But Harry was distracted. Only a week had passed since their trip to Hogsmeade. Ginny had once again put up a false front in order to hide away her true feelings. But Harry could see right through the mask this time. He knew that Sirius' new information about her father bothered her more than she had let on. Harry had tried to talk to her alone on several occasions, but she kept avoiding him all week. He had never felt so alone.  
It was only that morning when he had finally cornered her and made her promise to meet with him that night to finally examine the music box.  
"You look great." Harry said unenthusiastically.  
"Honestly, what's with you this week? Ever since last weekend you've been acting so strange."  
Harry so much wanted to tell him about his father's death, and what Sirius had told him. But most of all he wanted to tell him about Ginny. He didn't just fancy her anymore, he had fallen in love with her.  
"I'll tell ya later. Let's get going or you'll be late." Harry said with a sigh as he slapped his friend on the back.  
Harry and Ron waited downstairs in the common room for Hermione to come down. Ron was wringing his hands nervously, as Fred and George were trying to give him some brotherly advice.  
"Whew! You need a mint!" George said, waving the air in front of him.  
"But I just cleaned my teeth!" Ron said, holding his palm in front of him checking the state of his breath.  
"Don't you want to make a good first impression?"  
"Fred, I've known her for five years! I think we are way past first impressions!" Ron said, even more agitated.  
George pressed the breath issue further. "Still, fresh breath is important..."  
"Fine!" Ron said exasperated. "Harry, do you have a mint or something?"  
"Uh, no." Harry said feeling his pockets.  
"I've got some!" Fred said excitedly, pulling out a small tin box from his pocket.  
Ron looked at the twins suspiciously. He knew better than to take anything edible from them.  
"I swear, it's just mints. Go on you silly git, take one!" Fred said encouragingly.  
"Alright, but if this any sort of a trick, they will have to put me in Azkaban for what I would do to you, I swear." Ron popped the tiny green candy in his mouth with a note of satisfaction on his face from the taste of mint.  
Harry noticed Ginny was coming down the stairs.  
"She will be down in a moment" Ginny said happily, walking over to Ron, smoothing his shirt.  
But Ron had hardly noticed. Hermione was coming down the stairs patting her bushy hair down. To Harry she looked perfectly normal in her usual sweater and pleated skirt, but Ron looked at her as though he had never seen her look so lovely in his life, his mouth gaping open in awe. Hermione walked over to them. "Are you ready?" she said."You looked very nice." Ron said trying not to choke on the mint.  
"Thank you." Hermione said blushing. She suddenly gave him a curious look. "What did you eat for dinner? Your tongue, it's all green."  
Ron spun around on his heel towards the twins, but it was too late, they were already halfway up the stairs, laughing hysterically.  
Ron had started after them when Hermione held him back.  
"Ron, it's okay. It's really not that noticeable." She said with the sweetest smile she could give him.  
Ron had turned to face Harry and Ginny. "Is it that bad?" It had already begun to spread to his lips.  
"Not bad at all." Ginny said, desperately trying to keep a straight face.  
Harry was slightly behind her pinching her arm. "You look fine Ron. You had better go."  
Hermione tugged on his arm impatiently. "I want to go, come on."   
"Okay." Ron said still perturbed. "I guess we'll see you two later."  
"Bye now!"  
"Have fun!"  
And Ron and Hermione climbed out the picture hole.  
Harry and Ginny turned to each other and let out their uncontrollable laughter.  
"Did you see his lips?" Ginny said, clutching her stomach and trying to catch her breath.  
"Yeah, I just hope it stops there, or they are gonna have some issues." Harry began snorting again.  
After a few more minutes, Harry and Ginny settled down from their laughing fit, and got down to business. Ginny went upstairs to get her music box. She came back down and handed the box to Harry.  
"You're not going to find anything. I've looked at least a dozen times." She said undoubtedly irked.  
"You have?" Harry said turning the box around in his hands.  
"Of course I have! I want to know just as much as you, if the box belongs to your mum or not!" she said.  
They took turns for over an hour examining every crack and crevasse of the music box. Both of them becoming more and more discouraged.  
Ginny, biting her lip, handed the box back to Harry again, who was now pacing in front of the fireplace. She sat back down in the chair and sighed. "This is hopeless. I think Sirius was wrong. It's just a music box."  
"No, it has to be here. We just can't see it somehow, I know it's here." Harry said to himself. He looked up at Ginny. Tears were beginning to fall down her beautiful, but weary face.  
"It was all for nothing."  
"Don't say that, Ginny." Harry stopped and stood there, trying to deny what they had been avoiding to say to each other for days.  
But Ginny's face changed instantly from sadness to anger. She stood up and walked over to him in front of the fire. "Don't you see Harry, whatever they were looking for, they felt they needed to kill my father to get it!" she said to him through gritted teeth.  
Harry knew in his heart that Ginny was right. Why else would they both have dreams of Mr. Weasley's death?  
"But they were wrong." Ginny said grabbing the music box from Harry's hands. Her face was as red with anger. "And he died, for what? Just a stupid little wooden box!"   
Ginny hiked the box in her hand, aiming for the fireplace.  
"Ginny! NO!"  
But her aim was too high. Surprisingly, the box, which should have broken apart on impact, bounced off the bricks just below the mantlepiece and hit the floor hard. A false bottom plate fell from the bottom of the music box.  
Harry and Ginny just stared at the box for a moment before Harry scrambled to the floor to pick it back up.  
"Ginny! Look at this!" Harry said holding up the bottom of the box to her. Beneath the newly opened end of the box, were the initials engraved "L. E.," and beside it attached with a small piece of spell-o-tape was a small sized key.  
"I don't understand, what does this mean?" Ginny said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I have no idea, but I know Sirius does."  
Harry grabbed some parchment, a quill and Ron's owl, "Pig" from his dorm room. He very quickly scratched down a letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
We found what we were looking for. We also found something else along with it. Please contact us as soon as you can.  
  
Harry  
  
  
Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg and sent her off. He came back down to the common room where he found Ginny fidgeting on the couch with the key. He sat down beside her.  
"Harry, I'm sorry that I acted like such an idiot." Ginny said.  
"It's alright." Harry said with a smile. "I realize that the pain is still fresh for you. Besides, we would probably never found it if you hadn't thrown it anyways." He said brushing the hair from her eyes.  
She smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't hold back his feelings for her any longer.  
"Ginny, I know that you told me you wanted to take things slow but I . . . "  
Ginny quickly put up her hand to his lips. "I know. I do too."  
They embraced each other until they heard the portrait hole open once again. Ron and Hermione were back from their date.  
Harry sat back with a smirk. "I take it the date went well?"  
Both Ron and Hermione had bright green dye all over each other's lips.  
"Well, er . . . " Ron's ears went pink.  
Ginny stood up. "You can tell us all about it later, but I think it's time that we tell something."  
"What!?"  
"Harry, Ron deserves to know what happened to our father." She said.  
"Oh . . . yes." Harry was only slightly disappointed that she wasn't referring to their other little secret.  
Harry and Ginny confessed to almost everything. From their dreams, meeting Sirius and their findings about his mother, and they key that they had found just recently that evening.  
Ron sat on the couch, Hermione at his side taking it all in. Ron fought back the sorrow he felt with every thing he could, but he undoubtably was visibly shaken to hear the truth.   
When they had finally finished, Ron stood up from his seat. "Did you already send word to Sirius?" he said softly.  
"Yes. I hope you don't mind, but we used Pig, in case someone intercepted it."  
"Good." Ron said. He looked at Harry squarely in the eyes. "You should have told me sooner." He then gave Ginny a sideways glance. "You should have too."  
"I know Ron, and we are so sorry." Harry said. "We didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure."  
Ron nodded and started for his dorm room.  
"Are you going to be alright Ron?" a very concerned Hermione asked.  
"Yeah." He said, not really hearing her. "I just . . . I have to go to bed right now."  
Ron trudged up the stairs, forgetting to wipe the mournful tears that were streaking his face. 


	6. Harry's Package

Chapter 6 

Harry's Package

Three weeks had passed before Ron had mostly returned to his usual self, with only some mild bitterness he brought up casually to Harry and Ginny on occasion.  
On the other hand, Hermione wasted no time at all spending every moment of free time at the library. Often with Ginny in tow, she scoured as many books as she could, searching for any clue as to the birthplace of the mystery key.  
It was late Saturday night, and the common room was empty, save Harry and Ron casually playing a game of wizards' chess. Ron had just taken one of Harry's castles when they heard a tapping on the window.  
"Pig!"  
"Quick, let him in!" Harry said anxiously.  
Ron rushed to the window and let in his tiny owl. She carried an oddly shaped parcel with her, as she darted about his head hooting madly. Ron chased her around in circles for a few minutes before she had settled down long enough for them to take the package and letter from her legs.  
Harry tore opened the letter, while Ron immediately tore open the tiny parcel.  
"Ow Pig! Cut it out!" Ron said, waving away his owl, who began snipping at him the moment he attempted unwrapping the package.  
"Wait Ron, don't open it yet!" Harry said reading the first line of his letter. "Sirius wants us to wait!"  
"That's odd," Ron said, still waving away the pestering owl. "Why wouldn't he want you to open the package?"  
Harry read on:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OPEN THE PACKAGE I SENT!  
  
It is of great importance that you wait until I speak with you first. I will explain it all to you this Saturday at 11:30 p.m. in the fireplace.  
  
See you then,  
Sirius  
  
Harry knew that Sirius meant the fireplace there in Gryffindor Tower. He had met with Sirius there before the previous year. Harry checked his watch. It was 9:15.  
"Nice timing, Pig." Ron said, rolling his eyes as he checked his own watch.  
"Well, I guess we just have to wait." Harry said with a heavy sigh.  
Hermione and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole soon thereafter.  
"Anything yet?" Ron asked impatiently.  
"No, nothing." Hermione sighed as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Well, we have good news. We might find out where it came from after all in little more than an hour. Sirius is meeting us at 11:30 tonight." Harry said. "What is that?" Ginny said nodding to the package on the side table."We don't know." Ron said glumly. "He asked us not to open it until we speak with him."  
"Oh." Ginny said picking up the package and felt the weight of it in her hands.  
As they waited for the hour to pass, they continued to debate what the key belonged to, and now the secret package, and what it was for.  
Finally the firelight suddenly brightened and the head of Sirius Black was there resting amongst the flames.  
Even though Harry had seen this done several times, he still shuddered when he saw the face of his godfather in the fire.  
"Sirius! It's good to see you!" Harry said, jumping from his seat to the fireplace. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat and watched from afar.  
"Did you get my package?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes, barely." Ron said under his breath glancing at his owl, now fast asleep on his shoulder.  
"Yes, of course. But what is it?" Harry said anxiously.  
"Calm down. We will get to that. Did you find Lily's initials on the music box?"  
"Yes, and something else, this key." Harry said as he pulled out the key from his pocket.  
Sirius sighed with relief. "I knew it! Your mother was a smart one, she was."  
Harry smiled at that.  
Sirius continued, "Now many people know how your mother helped many Aurors defeat and put away many of the dark wizards and witches into Azkaban. But what most people don't know is that she had somewhat of a secret hobby. She was a student of the Ancient magic."  
Harry sat there captivated by the information Sirius was leaking out about his mother. Even after so many years, there was still so much that he didn't know about his parents lives.  
"She was crazy about studying all the old magic. She even collected hundreds of books about magical theory, spells and potions. Many of them can't even be found at Hogwarts. But she kept them hidden away, in a sort of vault that very few people knew about.  
"My thought Harry, is that this is what Voldemort is looking for. He knows that it's the old magic that your mother used to protect you. He is trying to find the vault to gain more knowledge in order to destroy you and build up his forces again."  
Harry looked at the key he was squeezing in his hand. "So this key is to the secret vault?"  
"I believe so." Sirius said. He looked at him with his dark eyes, that still contained that deadened look, only a prisoner of Azkaban would carry. "Harry, I hate to ask you this, but I feel that you are old enough now to handle this."  
"I will do anything that you ask." Harry said desperately.  
Ginny looked at Harry in alarm.  
"I need you to come with me to find the vault."  
"What do I need to do?" Harry held his breath as he asked courageously.  
"The package I have sent you is a portkey. It will be activated at dusk tomorrow. I have a pretty good idea of where the vault might be, so I want you to help me find it, before Voldemort does."  
"Alright Sirius. Tomorrow at dusk then." Harry said without the slightest bit of fear in his bright green eyes.  
"See you then, Harry." And with a 'pop', Sirius had disappeared from the fireplace.  
There was a short moment of silence before Harry got up from the fireplace. Ginny stood up as well, furious.  
"Are you nutters?" She shouted. "You-know-who is out there right now, looking for this vault, and you want to go traipsing around the countryside with your godfather looking for it!".

"It will be okay Ginny. Sirius knows what he's doing and he would never intentionally put me in harms way. Like he said, we have to go and find it before Voldemort does!" Harry tried to say assuring ly.  
"But you don't even know where your going!" Ginny roared. Face reddening.  
"Geez Ginny," Ron said, "You act like you're his girlfriend or something! Relax, will ya!"  
Harry wondered if he could love her more with her as mad as she was with him.  
Ginny turned on her heals at her brother. "No, I won't Ron!" She turned back to Harry pleading. "Harry, I really have a bad feeling about this."  
Harry tried to justify himself. "Ginny, I'm going. I have to find my mother's vault, my very life depends on it!"  
By now, Ginny's face looked like a howler, about to explode.   
"YOU CAN'T GO!"   
At that she stormed up the stairs to her dorm room. Hermione ran up after her to comfort her.  
Harry threw up his arms in frustration and said to himself, "Honestly! Can you ever win an argument with a Weasley?" and Harry trudged up to his dorm room himself, leaving Ron on the couch, bewildered as ever.  


* * *

Ginny had ignored Harry for most of Sunday morning and afternoon. Harry knew that she had every right to be angry with him. She loved him and was only worried about him. He only wished that she would understand how much this meant to him.  
Ron and Hermione were on the lawn outside the Quidditch Pitch preparing Harry for his journey.  
"Now Ron, be sure that you two stay here with the portkey and make sure that nothing happens to it while I'm gone." Harry said as he took precautions not to touch the portkey Sirius had sent him. It was a rusty old pewter mug.  
"You got it. Are you sure that you don't want us to go with you?"  
"I'm sure. I'll be okay, I promise." Harry said assuring ly.  
Ron smiled weakly. He still had worry written all over his face.  
It was then that Harry saw Ginny striding across the lawn towards him. His heart swelled at the sight of her.  
"Harry, can I speak with you for a moment?" She said anxiously when she reached them.  
"Sure." Harry said, glancing at Ron who was pretending not to pay attention.  
They had walked out of ears' reach. Harry still kept the half-unwrapped portkey in his arms.  
"I'm glad you came." Harry said.  
Ginny began with a serious look on her face. "Before you go, I wanted to tell you that I had another dream last night."  
"What happened?" Harry said trying to conceal his faltering confidence at this news.  
"Well, You-know-who was talking to a man with as silver arm. I have seen him before in other dreams."  
"It's Pettigrew. You know, Wormtail." Harry said with a slight bitterness to his voice.  
Ginny spoke quickly. "Yes! Anyways, he was talking to him and a couple of other death eaters. I couldn't tell who they were. They had their hoods up. He asked them if they had found they key yet. Wormtail said that they hadn't, but they were close to finding the vault."  
Ron craned his neck over as far as he could, trying to hear them, but Hermione pulled him back.   
"Stop being so nosy!" She said. Ginny was talking so quickly now, that Harry strained to keep up with her.  
"But You-know-who was extremely angry. He threw Wormtail against the wall. He told them it was pointless to find the vault until they obtained the key first."  
Ginny took Harry's hand in hers. "I'm just so scared for you. Please don't go." She pleaded one last time.  
"You know I have to go." He said. He could see her hair glow behind the last light of the strawberry sunset.  
Harry looked into her penetrating eyes with absolute devotion. Never had he loved her so completely. But he knew that he had to find the vault. Voldemort would soon find out where the key was and be after her as well. He had to protect her at all costs.  
"I love you." He mouthed to her silently.  
"I love you too." She mouthed back.  
Ginny hugged him to her as tightly as she possibly could. Harry wondered if Ron was watching.  
"Forgive me." She whispered in his ear.  
And as the sun set behind their clinging bodies, she grabbed the portkey in his arms. 


	7. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 7

Godric's Hollow

Harry felt the pull behind his navel accompanied by the whirl of color and he knew instantly that had gone through the portkey. All he could do was hold on to Ginny as tightly as he could. But as soon as it began, Harry and Ginny fell to the ground with a thump.  
"Ugh!" He said, rubbing his elbow as he sat up. "And you call me crazy? Are you okay?"  
"Yes." She said. Harry gave her a piercing look. "Well, you would have never let me go with you if I had asked!" she said, smiling weakly.  
"And for good reason!" Harry said angrily helping her up. "This could be dangerous!"  
"Well, now you are less likely to put yourself in that sort of situation now aren't you?" Ginny said, giving him an I-told-you-so kind of look he usually saw Hermione give to Ron.  
Harry started to say something else, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew it was pointless to argue with her. She would have never agreed to go back without him. He thought it best to get adjusted to his surroundings before attempting another row with her.  
Harry scanned the area. It looked like they were outside a small village in the countryside. Harry could see a small sign with the name of the town up ahead. Although the moon was full, it was still dark now and difficult to see from where they were.  
"Wands out Ginny, just in case." He said pulling out his own wand. "Lumos!"  
Ginny followed close behind him as they walked over towards the sign. "Where do you think we are anyways?" she asked quietly.  
Harry stopped in his tracks in front of the sign. He raised his lit wand up to the carvings in which read:  
  
WELCOME TO GODRIC'S HOLLOW  
  
"I'm . . . home."  
"What?" Ginny said.  
"I'm home. This is where my parents lived, where I lived before they died." Harry said in wonderment.  
"Oh. How do you know?"  
"Hagrid told me once in first year."  
"I wonder why Sirius would bring us here." Ginny thought aloud.  
"He must think that the vault is here. It must be at my house!" Harry said excitedly. He was going to see his home for the first time in fourteen years.  
"Welcome home, Harry." A familiar voice echoed behind them.  
"Sirius!" Harry hugged him.   
"Hello Ginny." Sirius gave her a curious look.  
Ginny gave him her most innocent smile. "I didn't want him to go alone."  
"I see." Sirius said, giving Harry a sideways look.  
Harry shook his head in warning. "I wouldn't argue with her if I were you, believe me."  
Sirius gave them a wry smile. "I have no intention to. I fact, I'm glad you have joined us my dear. We can use all the help we can get."  
Ginny gave them a blinding grin.  
"Shall we get going? The cottage is some ways ahead." Sirius said.  
"Is the portkey hidden well enough?"   
"Yes, the grass is pretty tall where we landed." Harry said. A question popped into Ginny's head. "How did you manage to get a portkey anyways?" she asked.  
"Lets just say, I still have friends at the Ministry." Sirius said with a wink.  
Ginny gave him a small giggle. The moon was shining full by now, easily leading them down the road to the Potter's cottage. They did not however, notice a rat scurry across the road far behind them.  
Harry stood there with his mouth gaped open. There was nothing left of the cottage but some of the pieces of the wood frame and the foundation. Harry could see behind the house that the garden was large and overgrown, now partially into the cottage. But for the most part, it looked as though it had been burnt to the ground.  
Harry's legs shook hard. If Sirius and Ginny weren't there to hold him up, he would have surely fallen to the ground. Sirius checked his watch.  
Looking about the wreckage, he imagined his mother making dinner, with a baby Harry playing on the floor near her in the kitchen. His father was home now, and he came up behind her to kiss her. His dad picked up baby Harry, throwing him up into the air. Baby Harry laughing at him as he did.  
But then Harry's thoughts became dark. Wormtail told them lies as their secret-keeper, all the while being a spy for Voldemort. He was the one who told him where they were. Voldemort coming to the house one night, killing his father instantly. Harry's mother running up the stairs with baby Harry in her arms, chanting something he couldn't understand under her breath. She was able to kiss baby Harry one last time before she ended up sacrificing herself to save him. She laid dead on the floor, Voldemort's wand raised and now pointing at him . . .   
"AGGGHHHH!" Harry fell to his knees. The searing pain from his scar was intolerable. The memories that were evoked were too powerful. He clutched his forehead in agony.  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed as he fell. The scream woke him from his trance.  
Sirius knelt down next to him. "Harry, are you alright?"  
"I saw them die." Harry said. Still a bit disoriented.  
"Are you sure you can handle this?" Sirius said. "You don't have to do this you know."  
"Yes I do." Harry said wiping the stinging tears from his eyes. "I can handle it. I just let the pain get the best of me for a moment."  
Ginny gave him a disapproving look.  
Harry got up and dusted himself off. "I swear that I'll be okay. Now lets go look for the vault."  
They had rummaged in the moonlight over the property for quite a while. Harry noticed that Sirius checked his watch again. Over and over they swept through the house and grounds, but nothing. Harry had nearly given up hope when . . .   
"Hey! I found something!" Ginny said excitedly from the garden.  
Harry and Sirius ran over to her. She showed them an overgrown rosebush, and beneath it was lay a door to an underground bunker.  
"This is it." Sirius said undaunted as he and Harry crouched down in front of it. "Do you have the key?"  
"Yeah, I have it right here." Harry said, pulling out the key from his pocket.  
Sirius took the key from Harry and tried the lock, but the door wouldn't open.  
"What's wrong? Isn't it the right key?" Ginny asked now standing behind them.  
"Yes, it is but," He started with a puzzled look on his face. "It requires another key."  
"What do you mean another key?" Harry said.  
"There is another keyhole, just there further down on the door." Sirius pointed at a larger hole unlike any keyhole Harry had ever seen.  
"That doesn't look like a keyhole!" said Harry.  
Sirius smiled at him. "Not all keys are made like this one." He held up the key to Harry, who was obviously irked."But we only have the one key!" Harry balked.  
Sirius sat back and laughed gain to himself as he did a few weeks ago in the Shrieking Shack. "Like I said before, she was a smart one, Lily was." Checking his watch again.  
"Sirius, why do you keep looking at your watch?" Ginny asked the question that Harry had forgotten to ask in all the confusion.  
Sirius looked up at the moon. "It's a full moon tonight. I can't leave Moony alone for too long."  
"He's here?" Ginny said nervously.  
"Yes but he is tied up so that he can't hurt anyone." He handed the key back to a frowning Harry. "Well, it doesn't look like we are going to get the vault open tonight. We will have to try again once we have found the other key."  
Harry was disappointed. He wanted so much to see inside the vault. He was so close to revealing more of his mother's past, only to be foiled like this.  
But it was then that he realized that he wasn't the only one who would be foiled.  
A grin crept onto Harry's face as he turned to Ginny and Sirius. "You know what this means?"  
Ginny thought a moment and grinned back at him. "You-know-who can't get to it either! They only think there is one key!"  
"How do you know that? Sirius asked her.  
"I had another dream last night." Ginny said excitedly. "They are only looking for one key, not two!"  
"And who knows where it could be!" Harry added.  
"Very interesting." Sirius said. "You know Harry, your mother was a seer. That is how she helped the aurors track down the dark wizards. It's quite obvious to me that you have inherited some of your mother's talent."   
Harry thought about this. He couldn't imagine his mother as a seer. He laughed to himself. What would Professor Trelwaney think?  
Sirius turned to Ginny. "As for you my dear, you can probably chalk up those dreams of yours to being another victim of Voldemort. But either way, I will admit that you both possess talents that can prove in the future to be quite useful to us all." Sirius smiled at them both.  
"Then it is a shame that neither one could have seen this coming!" said a greasy voice behind them.  
All three of them turned around to see Peter Pettigrew and two death eaters come out of the dark trees behind them.  
Immediately, Pettigrew seized Ginny, while the Death Eaters, shaded by darkness, turned their wands on Harry and Sirius.  
"And now Potter, you will give me the key."  
"Don't do it Harry!" Ginny said struggling. Harry and Sirius winced as she managed to knee Wormtail hard in the groin and began running back towards them.   
"STUPIFY!" said one of the Death Eaters. Ginny fell instantly to the ground. Harry thought the voice sounded eerily familiar to him. The other Death Eater pulled a stunned Ginny from the ground and again held her hostage.  
Pettigrew caught his breath again after a moment. He was still hunched over in pain. Once he righted himself, he said again, "Now Potter, you will give me the key!"  
Harry growled, "You will have to kill me first!" Wormtail smiled heinously at him, "I wouldn't dream of it. After all, you have saved my life. But alas, I feel I must prove my point to make you understand the seriousness of this situation"  
Harry only caught a glimpse of the knife before it was driven into Ginny's back.  
"NO!"

Ginny screamed in agony.  
"Harry . . . "  
Harry saw the light go out of her eyes instantly. The Death Eater let go of her.  
"Ginny." Harry said softly. He looked at Pettigrew, who was still half-coughing and half-cackling from the pain.  
"You killed her!" Harry screamed angrily blinking back the tears that would refuse to stop coming.  
"Not yet, Potter. You see, it all really depends on you. The blade was poisoned, running through her veins as we speak. You have less than 15 minutes before it will completely kill her. So, the longer you wait, the less chance you have to save her."  
"You deceitful little slime ball!" Sirius snarled.  
"Careful Padfoot, your wasting time. Pray you don't waste anymore." He turned back to Harry. "Again, the key please."  
Harry clutched the key in his hand. "No." He said. " I know that even if I give you the key, you can't possibly let us go. I'm a bigger prize to you than any key."  
Something caught Harry's eye in the trees outside the garden behind Pettigrew.  
Pettigrew gave them another fiendish smile. "You're right, my boy." He turned to the Death Eaters. "Leave the girl to die. We will take them both to the Dark Lord. He will decide their fate."  
At that moment, the Death Eater that had stabbed Ginny was plowed down from the backside by an enormous grey wolf.  
Pettigrew and the other death eater were taken aback for a moment.  
Sirius grabbed Harry by the arm. "Run Harry," He whispered. "Take Ginny and run. Moony and I will handle this."  
Before Harry could even argue, Sirius transformed into a huge black dog and bounded for Pettigrew.  
Harry scrambled over to Ginny's crumpled body in the chaos of the moment. The Death Eater with the familiar voice began to come at them.   
"Expellimarmus!" Harry shouted. The man flew back about five meters near the edge of the trees.  
Harry heard a well-known shout coming from the struggling Pettigrew, as Sirius attacked him.  
"Morsmordre!"  
The green smoke rose into the air creating the Dark Mark that Harry was all too familiar with. He was calling on the other Death Eaters for help.  
Harry jumped up, threw Ginny lifeless body over his shoulder and ran.  
Harry felt the branches and bushes whipping him in the face, but he didn't care. He had to get her back to the portkey, back to Hogwarts.   
He heard someone following closely behind them, closing in. The dead weight of her body was beginning to slow him down, making him even more determined than ever to reach the portkey.  
Harry could see the Godric's Hollow sign up ahead. He was almost there. Adrenaline pumping hard, Harry raced to the grass where the portkey was hidden. He as only a meter or two away when he caught his foot on a small boulder and fell face first into the ground.  
Harry got up quickly but it was too late. The Death Eater was pointing a wand at his face.  
"Hold it right there, Potter." Said the Death Eater in the cold familiar voice. Harry realized who it was even before he pulled down his hood. It was Professor Snape.   
"It's you!" Harry gasped. "You're a Death Eater?"  
"There is no time to explain." Snape said quickly kneeling down to them.  
Snape pulled out a vial from his robes. "Give this to her. It will stop the poison from going further into her bloodstream."

Harry wasted no time. He tilted Ginny's head back and forced the liquid down her throat.   
Harry didn't know what to say to him. There was no one in the world aside from Malfoy that loathed him more than Professor Snape, yet why is he helping them?  
"I can't thank you enough, but I must ask why are you doing this?"  
"Don't ask questions, Potter." Snape snapped at him, his dark eyes wincing with hatred. "I'm not doing this for you!"  
Snape pulled out something else from his robes. It was a letter. "Take this with you. Give it only to Dumbledore. Now go." He said pointing at the portkey.  
"But what about Sirius and Lupin?"  
"Now Potter!" Snape said pointing his wand again at them. "Before I change my mind!"  
Harry started for the portkey, dragging Ginny the rest of the way. When Harry looked back up at Snape, he had disappeared.  
Ginny was coming to again. "Harry?" she gasped.  
Harry touched her still pale face. "You're going to be okay. Now hold on."  
Harry held Ginny to him fast and grabbed the portkey. 


	8. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 8

Back to Hogwarts

Harry and Ginny slammed hard into the cool grass outside the Quidditch pitch. It took a moment for Harry to shake it off. He looked at Ginny. She again fell back into unconsciousness.  
Ron had been pacing since they left through the portkey, wringing his hands.   
"Harry!" He ran to them when he saw them hit the ground, but slowed as he noticed that they were both drenched in blood. "Oh, no . . . "  
Hermione was close behind him shrieking, "Ginny!"  
Ron crouched down to help them but Harry shouted, "Don't touch her!"  
Ron flinched at his words. "But Harry,"  
Harry ignored him and turned to Hermione, who was stifling a cry. "Go find Madame Pomfrey and meet us in the hospital wing."  
"Yes, of course!" she said already running off.  
Once Harry gained his feet again, he picked Ginny up in his arms and ran to the infirmary. Ron followed close behind, saying nothing as he continued to wring his hands in worry.  
Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were waiting when they arrived. Harry carried Ginny to the nearest bed and laid her down gently.   
"She was stabbed in the back by a poison blade, but I was given this vial of an antidote to stop the poison." Harry said, handing the vial to Madame Pomfrey.  
Pomfrey sniffed the vial cautiously. "Yes, this is Deerwood root. It can stop some of the most deadly poisons, but it's very difficult to come by. Who gave this to you?"  
Harry, not wanting to mention Snape's name said, "I don't know who it was. It was dark and I couldn't see their face."  
She looked at him suspiciously, "Alright then. Now if you will please leave me to her, I will attend to her injuries."  
Pomfrey turned the unconscious Ginny on her side to look at the gaping wound in her back.  
Hermione gasped and ran into the arms of a shocked Ron for comfort. But it was obvious that it was Ron who needed comfort more than she.  
Harry glared at Madame Pomfrey sternly. " I'm not leaving her."  
With perfect timing, Dumbledore strode into the infirmary.  
"Harry, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
Harry looked at Ginny's pale face. He was beginning to come out of the shock. He muttered softly, " . . . she came through the portkey with me . . . she wanted to protect me . . . Wormtail was there . . . the death eaters . . . I couldn't help her . . . she fell."  
Dumbledore crossed over to him. Harry felt the strong, warm hands on his shoulders.  
"Harry, Harry." He said softly. "She will be fine now. She is here with us."  
Harry turned around and looked up at him wearily, tears streaking his face.  
Dumbledore squeezed his shoulders. "I would like you to come up to my office please and tell me what happened." He regarded Ron and Hermione for a moment. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you may also join us if you wish."  
Ron shook his head. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay here with my sister for a while. We won't get in the way." Hermione straightened and wiped the tears from her face. She nodded in agreement with Ron." Very well then." Dumbledore said. "Come along Harry."  
The last thing that Harry wanted was to leave Ginny now. But he knew he couldn't argue with Dumbledore.   
Harry gave Ginny's hand one last squeeze, and looked at Ron. "Will you let me know if she wakes up?"  
Ron nodded his head, continuing to look at the lifeless body of his sister.  
Dumbledore listened intently as Harry spilled his guts about everything that had happened over the course of the last few weeks. However, he was still careful not to mention his newfound romance with Ginny.  
Harry tried to keep his composure as he told Dumbledore of that evening in Godric's Hollow, although it pained him to do so. He hoped that Ginny was feeling no pain as was resting peacefully in the hospital wing.   
When Harry finished his confession, Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a slight furrow to his brow. "Harry, I am quite disappointed with you as well as Sirius. You both know better than to be so reckless with your lives. Especially with all that is happening in our world right now."  
Harry felt the need to justify himself. "Honestly, Sirius didn't realize that we would all be in danger. And Ginny told us that they were supposed to be looking for they key, not the vault. He thought we were safe."  
"You of all people should know that visions, however vivid, are not always reliable."  
"I know." Harry said guiltily. "Do you think that Sirius and Lupin are alright?"  
"Yes, I have the greatest confidence in them. And I also know that Snape, although not on the best terms with Sirius, would never let him die, especially at the hands of someone as despicable as Peter Pettigrew."  
Harry wasn't sure that he agreed with him, but stranger things have happened. After all, Snape did save Ginny's life.  
"That reminds me," Harry remembered. "Snape asked me to give this to you sir." He handed Dumbledore the letter from his pocket.  
"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said, leaning over his desk to take the letter from him. "Now I must ask you to keep quiet about Snape. He is risking his life for us all every day. I would hate to see his efforts go to waste." He slipped the letter beneath his robes.  
Harry was becoming impatient. "Sir, may I go back to the hospital wing please?"  
Dumbledore gave him an amused smile. "Yes of course, but I must ask you about one more thing. I am curious about this second keyhole. Would you please tell me more about it if you could."  
Harry described the keyhole to him. That it was unlike any other keyhole that he had seen before. Harry hoped that Dumbledore could shed some light on this mystery keyhole.  
Dumbledore scratched his chin underneath is long white beard. "Have you ever heard of Melodius Incantatem?"  
Harry gave him a quizzical look.  
"Well by the look on you face, I can see that you have not. Well it is a rather simple, but ancient spell in which uses a particular song as a key to a lock. Playing or singing the song will unlock it.  
Harry thought about that a moment before it hit him. It had been there in front of his face the entire time.  
"Of course!" Harry jumped from his seat. "The song! The melody from the music box is the second key!"  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "Your mother was quite fond of the musical arts here at Hogwarts. She even composed several pieces herself during her stay here. Being the fan of music that she was, it is likely that she used Melodius Incantatem as the second lock."  
"Does this mean that we can attempt another try at the vault?" Harry asked excitedly.  
"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said solemnly. "Now that Voldemort knows where the vault is, it will be some time before it will be safe to return to Godric's Hollow.  
Harry nodded his head in understanding.  
"Thank you sir. May I go, please?"  
"Yes, of course" Dumbledore said getting up from his chair. "I would assume that Madame Pomfrey has repaired our precious Miss Weasley by now."   
As he walked to the door, he put his hand again on Harry's shoulder. "There are many things that you can keep locked away from the world, but being in love is not one of them. Nor should it be."  
Harry smiled warmly at the clever old wizard. "I couldn't agree with you more sir."  
"I will inform Madame Pomfrey that you will be staying with Miss Weasley as long as you wish this evening. Now go to her. She needs your strength."  
By the time Harry had reached the infirmary Ron and Hermione had already left. He went to Ginny's bed and bent over to kiss her on the forehead. He sat down next to her in a nearby chair, clasping his hands around hers, looking into her angelic face as she slept.   
Harry felt the soothing caress of a warm hand running through his thick black hair as he woke the next morning. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny's bright face smiling back at him.  
"Hey there." She said.  
He lifted his head from the edge of her bed. "Hi." He said, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses before adjusting them. "How are you feeling?"  
"Groggy." Ginny said. She suddenly became aware of his bloodstained shirt as he sat up. "What happened? Are you alright?"  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Harry said assuringly.  
Harry explained the events of the night before. Snape having saved her life, and his discussion of the music box with Dumbledore in his office.  
Harry squeezed her hand. "Ginny, I was so scared that I had lost you. It would have destroyed me if you had left me."  
"I doubt that." Ginny said. "We have both lost the people that mean the most to us in our lives and we lived through it. To be destroyed by ones death, well, it would simply be a waste of spirit." She giggled, "Besides, it will take more than poison for you to get rid of me, Harry Potter."  
Harry chuckled back, "Well if something did ever happen to you, would you still haunt me for the rest of my life?"  
"I'm not so sure." Ginny laughed. "Moaning Myrtle might get jealous."  
The doors flew open and Mrs. Weasley ran straight to Ginny's bed, Ron and Hermione following close behind. "Ginny! Are you alright!"  
Ron came over to the other side of the bed where Harry sat, a pile of clothes in his arms. "You didn't come back last night. I figured you would want a change of clothes."  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said guiltily. "I'm really sorry that I yelled at you last night."  
"I understand. "Ron said, handing him his shirt. "I know you were just trying to help her."  
Harry went behind the curtain of a nearby bed to change. He could hear Mrs. Weasley fussing over her daughter.  
"My poor dear, you could have been killed!" she said smoothing her hair down.  
"Mum, cut it out! I'm fine, really!" Ginny said irritably. Harry sat back down next to Ginny at her bed. Mrs. Weasley looked him over. "Harry dear, you look terrible. You should go and get some rest. We can take care of her."  
"No, that's okay." He said, holding Ginny's hand once more. "I want to stay."  
Harry looked into Ginny's sparkling eyes. She knew what he was thinking. She smiled at him in agreement. He kept looking into her sweet face, giving him strength as he said the words.  
"You see, I'm in love with her."  
Hermione threw her hands together in happiness. Ron's jaw dropped slightly, again in shock.

"What?!" he said confusedly.  
Mrs. Weasley however, simply got up from the edge of the bed where she was sitting, walked over to Harry and hugged him. She drew back a bit and looked into his bright green eyes, filled with surprise by the strange reaction.  
"I knew that you would come 'round sooner or later, my dear." Kissing him on the cheek.  
Ron sat down at the end of the bed shaking his head and sighing deeply.  
"Ron what is it?" Hermione asked, putting her arm around him for comfort.  
"I'm always the last to know about everything!" he said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

A week had passed and Harry stood there in front of the doors to the Great Hall before dinner with Ron and Hermione. Ginny had recovered even more quickly than Madame Pomfrey had expected, and was releasing her that evening. Ginny was on her way to join them.  
Ron walked over to Harry who was re-reading a letter from Sirius that he had received just that morning. Sirius and Lupin had in fact escaped before the other Death Eaters had arrived. Snape had in chasing Harry down, created enough of a diversion to escape safely and go back into hiding.  
"Reading it again are you?" Ron asked.  
Ron had taken the news of his sister and best friend's involvement quite well. Ginny laughed when Harry told her that Ron only threatened his life if he hurt her only once since he found out. Then again, Hermione gave him a good lecture which may have deterred him from doing it again.  
"Yeah," Harry said relieved. "There were just so many things that went wrong that night. We all just barely escaped with our lives."  
"You know my dad told me once," Ron put a welcomed hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't dwell on the what ifs," Ron nodded at the staircase "You might miss out on the here and now."  
Harry looked up at the staircase too. Ginny was standing at the top of the staircase in her black robes with a smile as brilliant as her auburn hair.  
Ron nudged Harry. "Don't just stand there you silly bloke. She's waiting!"  
Harry wasn't listening. He was already walking towards the stairs, staring at her beautiful face.  
Ginny sped down the stairs at top speed towards Harry. They embraced each other and kissed passionately, as though they had been apart for at least a hundred years, if not more.  
They separated, but only enough to look into each others eyes.  
"I missed you." Harry said, holding her about the waist.  
Ginny giggled, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "You just saw me this morning!"   
"Just barely. Madme Pomfrey kicked me out." "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." She kissed him sweetly again. " By the way, I have something for you."  
Ginny pulled out the music box from her robe and handed it to Harry. "It belonged to your mother. You should keep it."

Harry put his hands over hers around the box. "No, I want you to keep it. There are more memories attached to it for you than there are for me. I know that you will keep it safe for me."  
Ginny looked down at the tiny box in her hands, and her eyes welled up. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."   
"Just say you love me."  
Ginny smiled and put the music box back in her robes before she pressed her forehead to his.  
"I love you."  
"Me too."  
"Come on you two! Lets go in and eat already, I'm starving!" Ron said impatiently.  
Hermione pinched his arm.   
"OW!"  
"Shall we?" Harry said holding out his elbow.  
"Lets." Ginny took his arm winking at him.  
And the four friends entered the Great Hall together. 


	9. Authors' Notes

Authors' notes:

  


As a disclaimer, I shall include that the characters, places and wondrous world of Harry Potter belong to the ingenious mind of Ms. J.K. Rowling. 

However, I do enjoy immersing myself in the world from time to time and throw out a few ideas and theories of my own. Therefore, this story as well as the hopes of Harry and Ginny's pairing, stem from my own odd mind.

  


I hope you all enjoyed The Music Box. It was in fact, my very first fanfic story. Before this, I hadn't really written anything for about nine years, so it came as quite a surprise that I felt so compelled to write it.

In case your wondering, the idea for this story came from a dream I had in August of 2002 of essentially the first chapter. The idea burned in my mind for days, until I finally decided to write it all down in a notebook. Finally done, I posted it at a Harry Potter fansite. I had no idea how well the story was to be embraced. I decided to continue the story, and the rest well, is kismet.

  


I also have several chapters to a sequel started entitled: Return to Godric's Hollow, it takes place a few years later once the gang has left Hogwarts. And yes, we _do_ get to see what's inside that vault after all. It probably could use some sprucing up a bit, but I'd be more than willing to post it if you are interested in reading it.

And lets not forget my current work, The Very Secret Diary of Ginny Weasley. My version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets through Ginny's point of view.

  


So be off with you now! Enjoy another story! But don't forget to review mine first!

  


Hettie Hoffleboffer


End file.
